


Entertainment

by Leni



Series: Cora's Daughter [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, background Belle/Rumplestiltskin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Belle finds a stranger in the main hall.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joylee/gifts).



> Joylee asked: "Cora's daughter verse Belle interacting with a more or less welcome visitor to the castle?"

It wasn’t the first time Belle had found a stranger in the main hall. But it was the first time Rumpelstiltskin wasn’t in the room as well, working out a deal and looking delighted at the chance to introduce her and hammer in how _definitive_ it was to sign a contract with the Dark One. It certainly was the first time the visitor didn’t greet her presence with a wobbly smile and a whispered salutation.

“As beautiful as the dawn, and almost as early!” the man said happily, giving her a wink. In a fluid motion, he had taken his feet off the table, giving her an unapologetic grin as he jumped up and smoothly fell into a courteous bow. "Jefferson of the many worlds, at your service."

Habit prompted Belle into a slight curtsy.

His eyebrows shot up. After the last three months in Rumpelstiltskin’s company, Belle recognized the look of a man surprised at his attempt to unsettle her being met with politeness. She attempted a cautious smile, refusing to believe that she could be in any danger while inside the Dark Castle.

Rumpelstiltskin had promised that nothing could sneak inside without his permission. Therefore, this stranger would be here with his blessing, if not under his orders.

“Rumpelstiltskin’s away,” she told him, just in case this was some standing appointment she had yet to become aware of. “I don’t think he’s coming back for at least another day.”

The man smiled, looking satisfactorily impressed by her easy use of the Dark One's true name. “Oh, I do know that, milady. In fact, it was old Rumple himself who sent me in to entertain you while he’s not home. I’m afraid his business will take him a day or two more than expected.”

Belle tried to hide her disappointment, but from the look he gave her, it was obvious that it hadn’t been quick enough. “I’m not sure....”

“He said to tell you that he’ll understand if you prefer to take advantage of his absence to sequester yourself in the library..." This last was said in a questioning tone, as if allowing for Rumpelstiltskin to have made a joke at someone's expense with that message, but when Belle only smiled sweetly at the idea, he continued without further pause. "But perhaps milady would prefer to make a little trip in the meanwhile instead?"

Belle knew her eyes had lit up at the unexpected offer. "A trip?"

"Wherever you like. No matter how far!" He tipped off his hat, showing it off as Rumpelstiltskin would have done an uniquely powerful artifact. "Name the world of your desires, and off we shall leave."

A gasp left her when she worked out his meaning. "A portal!" 

A study of the proffered hat didn't reveal its worth, but Belle had heard enough stories about the treasures strewn through the castle to realize that most of them were fairly innocuous until someone with a will and a spell to unlock them came along.

"Anywhere... really?"

"Anywhere outside the Enchanted Forest," he corrected, then shrugged. "That was the one stipulation I was given. That, and to return you within 72 hours, or my head won't be worth a copper piece whether it's attached or not."

The imagery made her wince, but she recovered at the thought that the Dark Castle wasn't witness to bloodshed on a regular basis. If she never attended an execution again... Belle gave him a chiding glance. "I don't like that sort of quip."

His eyes widened, and though the smile didn't dim there was something forced in it now. "Oh, it's no joke."

Belle shivered. 

It was easy to forget that, as warm as Rumpelstiltskin was with her in private, he liked to cultivate a mix of fear and respect in all others. To hope that this Jefferson was a friend to the Dark One seemed silly now. Which meant that there were other considerations to take into account before accepting any offer.

"What do you get in exchange, if I leave with you?"

He shrugged casually, his manner unrehearsed. "A bit of gold, of course. Or, well. 'A bit' by his standards." He patted his jacket. By the bulge at his side, Belle realized he had already helped himself to the basketful that Rumpelstiltskin had left half-filled. "A single hour at the wheel for him means a few weeks feeding two mouths in a proper manner." 

Ah, of course. Belle would bet that the other mouth was a child. 

Rumpelstiltskin had quite the weak spot for struggling fathers.

"No more than a pinch, really," he continued, then followed her eyes to what was obviously a healthier portion hiding in his pocket. He grinned conspiratorially. "Perhaps a fistful?"

His shameless attitude made Belle laugh.

Not a friend, then. But someone comfortable enough with Rumpelstiltskin to feel safe within the boundaries of their deal.

Having been in that position before, Belle understood completely. "And that's all Rumpelstiltskin promised?"

"On my honor, milady!"

Belle arched an eyebrow. If he was that well acquainted with Rumpelstiltskin, then he already knew that few people of honor would willingly consort with the Dark One outside the direst of situations.

He smirked. "On _your_ honor?"

Belle rolled her eyes, but allowed the subject to be closed. "We can go anywhere, really?"

"Say the name. If I haven't been before, I'll find it now."

The pages of a hundred books came to Belle's mind. A thousand stories set in faraway lands. Her first instinct was to lock herself in the library and pick her favorite, but even three days were too short to make an informed choice.

"Somewhere sunny," she told him, deciding to choose on a whim. The mountains around her had become her favorite sight, but a part of her did long for warmer weather and the sound of the ocean. "Close to the sea?"

"There's this place I discovered just a few weeks ago," Jefferson said, always grinning. "Hope you like coconuts!"

 

The End  
13/12/16

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. *points at comment box*


End file.
